Nowadays, many types of portable telephones are provided with a function of recording the history of reception. In these types of portable telephones, in the case no response to a phone call is made and the history of the reception of the phone call has been recorded, on an LCD display part there is displayed information such as, for example, a “someone called you”. Thereby, the user is informed of that a call was received.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating the operation at the time of a reception of a conventional portable telephone.
When a call from someone is received (step S61), the history of reception is recorded (step S62), and thereupon it is determined whether there is a response to the call (step S63).
In the case it is determined in step S63 that there is a response, a phone talk between the user and the calling person is made (step S68). When the phone talk is ended (step S69), on the LCD display part there is displayed an ordinary standby window (step S67).
On the other hand, in the case it is determined in step S63 that there is no response, on the LCD display part there is displayed information of, for example, “someone called you” (step S64). Subsequently, it is determined whether the history of the received call is confirmed (step S65).
In the case it is determined in step S65 that the history of the received call is confirmed, the information of “someone called you” displayed on the LCD display part is erased (step S66). Thereafter, the ordinary-standby window is displayed on the LCD displayed part (step S67).
On the other hand, in the case it is determined in step S65 that the history of the received call is not confirmed, the flow returns again to the processing of step S65, and then the confirmation of the history of the received call is conducted.
However, a portable telephone is one that is usually carried by the user while being put in the user's bag or pocket. Therefore, there is a case where the user does not become aware of the reception sound by reason of the surrounding noises or the like. In such a case, even when in a later piece of processing the information of “someone called you” has been displayed on the LCD display part, there is the following possibility. Namely, the information on the window is left as it stands for a large length of time until the user looks at this window of the LCD display part.
Especially, in a folding type portable telephone that is carried in a state of its being folded up, in order for the user to look at the window of the LCD display part it is necessary to open the portable telephone. For this reason, the probability that the information of the window will be left as is until the next day becomes high.